Customers of financial institution entities regularly fulfill their business and personal banking needs by conducting transactions through various types of automated and computerized systems. Not only do these systems continue to provide fast and efficient alternatives to waiting for assistance from a customer representative of the entity (e.g., a bank teller) when the transaction at hand is relatively simple and straightforward, such as a cash withdrawal, but such systems have also advanced to where many transactions that can be completed in-person with the assistance of a customer representative can also be completed without the assistance of a customer representative. For example, automated teller machines (ATMs) are able provide customers (e.g., users, customers, clients, individuals, and the like) with the ability to withdraw and/or deposit money, request cash advances on one or more credit cards, review and/or print account balances and activity reports, as well as numerous other transaction types.
One of the more useful features of most ATMs is their ability to receive and process monetary deposits, such as checks, cash, and other forms of currency. For example, customers wishing to deposit a check may, after submitting their identification and authorization information, insert their check into a deposit slot of the ATM where the check is scanned by, e.g., a scanning device of the ATM, and an image created for presentation to the customer on a display screen of the ATM. The scanned image of the check is presented to the customer for confirmation of the monetary amount of the check, which is determined by the ATM during the scanning process. Specifically, the deposited check is scanned for optical character recognition (OCR) and/or magnetic ink character recognition (MICR), which allow various attributes of the check, such as the amount, the payor, the date, and the like to be easily recognizable.
Unfortunately, a surprisingly large percentage of scanned checks fail the recognition process, thereby transferring the burden to the customer to manually enter the amount of the deposited check. Considering that ATMs and other such self-service devices are designed to be quick alternatives to entering a financial institution entity and interacting with a teller or other representative of the entity, requiring customers to manually enter check deposit amounts can negatively impact customer satisfaction. This is especially true for customers who routinely (e.g., daily, weekly, and the like) make check deposits at ATMs, primarily for reasons related to efficiency and ease-of-use.